We showed that our fast x-ray phase-contrast dark-field imaging techniques can be used in live animals, and developed two-dimensional versions for improved image quality. We focused on the fabrication of a new type of nano scale x-ray grating for the next generation of phase-contrast radiography and CT machines. Such gratings are the key element in realizing the dramatic enhancement in soft tissue contrast and radiation dose reduction promised by phase-contrast x-ray imaging. In the area of diffusion MRI we are able to adapt our new image processing technology to cardiac diffusion MRI in acute CAD patients and demonstrate correlative results with contrast-agent assisted images that localize the areas of tissue injury in the heart.